Guardian Angel- KCAUWEEK Day 1
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Caroline was a soldier of god who wanted no part in the conflict amongst her own kind. But when she took up arms to help an archangel secure control and peace...she ended up striking a deal with Klaus; the king of hell; a deal that changed her forever... KCAUWEEK Day 1- Mythological Creatures


**Hi guys!**

**So Originally I thought yall will only be seeing me when I finish this kalijah story (for kalijah fans) im working on so I can keep yall busy while I work on The Originals but then I got stuck and real life had my time occupied. Originally, I planned on doing drabbles/oneshots for the entire week but now it seems a bit unrealistic of me...despite the fact that I know I can do it, I kinda don't wanna get sidetracked cause im stuck on chapter 5 (sex scene) those are a lot harder to write than yall think :) **

**On the plus side, I have been re-writing Revenge and it's going good. I had a scene that I didnt finish and I thought I had destroyed the plots for that chapter but it turns out, I actually had most of it finished and didnt even remember that. YAY yall don't understand what im saying lol.**

**But anyways, my account will be busy for the entire week. I know for sure I'll be doing a story for day 1, day 4, day 5 & day 6. Not sure yet for day 7 and I had something for day 2 but I don't think i could continue it, but if I do then :D**

**So this was intended to be an angels and demons thing, but because I've been re-watching Supernatural, I kinda sorta wrote it in the supernatural-verse. I changed up some of the lore and stuff. It's not a crossover though.**

**Anyways happy reading!**

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the ground in the heaven of a little girl named Daisy. She would lie down in the field of flowers and stare at the clouds since the little girl died over 30 years ago. She loved clouds and this was her heaven. Caroline often found herself in her heaven because she loved the innocent peace of it.

The wind was light and cooling, the sky was blue and the sun hid behind various clouds. The smell of the grass mixed with the beautiful flowers was calming to Caroline. She never invaded the girl's space. Daisy didn't even know she was there and she never tried to contact her. Caroline simply had a fondness for her heaven.

Caroline wanted no part in the war of fractions who wished to take control of heaven. Many angels could find her if they wanted, but she was of no importance. She was not Naomi, she was not Metatron, and she was not Bartholomew. She was small, quiet Caroline. She followed orders, she kept her head down. She was a soldier, so when the war started, she escaped the chaos into peace. Whoever won their trivial and unimportant war, she would take orders from.

Time meant nothing to angels…years had passed before she was visited by another angel…an archangel, Jerahmeel.

He was an archangel who shared her views, and remembered that angels were meant to protect humans. He said he had no part in the war and he wanted no part of it…however if necessary, he would smite any angel who claimed to rule with no best interest but their own. He asked her if he could bestow a task upon her that would see to the goal of peace on both earth and heaven. She accepted it.

He told her that the angel tablet had been lost to them once more. It somehow found its way back to earth and his sources told him that it's in the hands of the new king of hell. She wasn't above killing to protect mankind and her own but thankfully Jerahmeel was adamant that no lives must be lost.

Find the new Demon king of hell and befriend him for access to the angel tablet, then, she had to get it and bring it back to heaven. The archangel explained to her that they were already in possession of the demon tablet and they required the Angel tablet and the Leviathan tablet for its power.

Caroline questioned whether he truly had heaven's and earth's best interest if he sought power, but he calmed her thoughts by explaining to her that in order to maintain control, he needed power even he did not have to keep the angels who would see to the destruction of God's creations. He gave her his word he would not kill anymore angels unless absolutely necessary.

She hadn't stepped foot on Earth since the time of Moses. She was a soldier who was simply following orders back when he parted the red sea. She mostly kept to heaven because she simply enjoyed watching mankind rather than actually joining as others do.

But she decided to take up arms and go back. She would have to find a vessel, considering the one she had back then has long since passed. She found this girl named Candice. She was nice, young, and full of faith.

Now she just had to find the king of hell.

* * *

Klaus held the angel tablet in his hand, while his minions babbled on about matters of hell that he was too bored with to care for. He went through quite the trouble to get the tablet, and he simply must marvel at his prize.

He originally wanted the demon tablet, but it was hard enough to find the tablet he had—so he was told. He preferred the demon tablet to be in the hands of the demons…keeping the bad secrets a secret and all that. He didn't need anyone finding out more ways to kill demons or deciding that they'll close the gates of hell forever.

Truthfully, he also wanted the ability to harness the power of god from it.

But with the angel tablet, he knew he would still be able to get what he wanted. He would simply wait.

The angels must know it disappeared, therefore they will send soldiers to find it and when they find him…he will bargain it for the demon tablet.

His fingers trailed along the carvings on the cold stone and his fingers vibrated. He could almost taste the power coming from the stone. _Ugh, if there was a god tablet_…he'd find the bloody idiot and take his power…seems he's not all that keen on using it anyways.

Klaus was a Prince of Hell.

He steered clear of all the massive events that transpired. From Lilith, to the breaking of Seals, Lucifer breaking from his cage, the apocalypse that was meant to happen but didn't happen, the Leviathans, the first monsters, Etcera, Etcera…he and his fellow Prince's of hell had all came to an agreement that they wanted no more part in the war between heaven and hell or even corrupting souls. They spent millenniums corrupting and wreaking havoc and causing pain and it all got quite boring.

Princes of hell are quite well hidden and have told countless demons to never disturb them.

But Lucifer found himself out of the cage and ruling hell and Dagon just had to answer to his call…look what happened to her. Had she just ignored him as he did she would still be alive. Then he knocked up a woman and had a kid, and then he disappeared.

Though Lucifer created and trained him personally, he always knew that Lucifer saw demons as abominations to use for his own gain. He knew eventually after everything is said and done…he'd get rid of them all.

Asmodeus had always been a power hungry, and pretending to stand in Lucifer's chair till his return was just a ploy. He knew he was secretly searching for ways to keep Lucifer gone.

Then Asmodeus died, then Lucifer died, Crowley was dead, all the Knights were dead, all the other Prince's of hell were dead and no more competition or threats was around. Someone had to bring order back to hell. He figured, why not? It's not like he had better things to do.

It wasn't that difficult for everyone to accept the new regime change. They knew what would befall them if they refused him. He is of course the Prince of Hell.

His vessel had long since passed, he had gotten himself in a pickle almost immediately after finding him and he got stabbed. But he felt a resemblance between the man's face and his human form from over a thousand years ago.

"Sir…?"

He looked up, the demon—_Derrick?—_leaned forward and gave him a worried look.

"You look worried Derrick—"

"—Damien"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at the word. _Who's Damien?_

"My name is Damien"

He sarcastically expressed realization "_Ah, yes_, Damien"

"Sir, would you like someone to put that somewhere safe—"

Klaus smiled, but it wasn't heartwarming "If anyone touches this, I'll eat whatever part of you that touched it"

The room got so silent, he could hear himself inhale the air around him; the fear in the room smelt divine and he was intoxicated by it. This is what Crowley must have felt like.

"You can continue now"

* * *

Caroline had spoken to the Winchesters, as they had experience with summoning a demon before. They hadn't met the new King of Hell yet, in fact, they had no idea someone was already on the throne.

She had gotten all the necessary ingredients, she had the spell and made sure to get the pronunciations right. She also had a devil's trap on the ceiling and under a giant rug. Dean suggested she use glow in the dark markers for the ceiling version, as they'll step in it without even noticing. He disliked the idea of the trap under a rug because all demons expect it.

It never hurt to be prepared.

She was in a hotel room in Mississippi. She couldn't quite recall the state. She waited till night to summon him.

Her orders were to befriend him and find the angel tablet, nothing more…nothing less.

Besides, she had nothing against demons; she simply preferred to steer clear of their presence. They try to…sway and tempt the mind. She would not be tempted, she will not be swayed.

When she finished the spell, she dropped the match in the bowl and waited. Her eyes stayed on the bowl, in an attempt to search for any indication that her spell worked. She saw nothing but a concoction of random ingredients.

When she looked up, ultimately, she was spooked, but she kept her composure.

Another reason why she steered clear of demons…their true form was quite gruesome, especially at first glance because she could prevent herself from seeing their true form if she was focused and prepared. But when she is caught off guard…it's like the warding temporarily fails and she can see them.

She cleared her vision to see the vessel he wore and not the damaged soul behind it. His eyes were yellow, signaling a demon, stronger kind. All demons eyes change in the presence of an angel, to reveal their true selves among them.

"Hello love"

His eyes turned back to his vessel's normal blue human eyes.

_Love…? _

His vessel was pleasing to her vessel's eyes. She thought he was _'hot'_. She supposed that was a good thing. He didn't seem 'hot' to her…more like normal human body temperature.

He placed his hands behind his back. She walked around the table to stand in front of it, facing him. He was already in the trap from the one in the ceiling, but he had to be closer to be in the one on the rug.

"You're a Prince of Hell"

"A pleasure, I'm sure"

She shrugged "All of you were killed"

He shrugged "Well love, whatever Lucifer told you…or god…was a lie. There are actually seven Prince's of Hell, as there are no doubt, seven Archangels. You could call me the Prince that Hell forgot."

"My name is Caroline" she corrected him "not…'_love_'" she added with a falter.

"_Ah…_I forget. You angels are…terrifyingly sheltered" he recalled while shaking his head "I wonder why an angel would desire to summon a demon such as I?"

Though the question was rhetorical…considering he already knew she was after the tablet he had in his possession; just by the way she reacted to his term of endearment…he quickly realized he enjoyed taunting her.

She had realized that he knew why she summoned him. It was the way he asked the question…like he already knew the answer. She decided there was no point in pretending.

"Heaven wants the angel tablet"

"You won't even order room service for me first?"

She squinted in annoyance…another reason why she disliked Demons.

"Return it to me at once" she commanded.

He smirked "Aren't we demanding…"

She was quite annoyed and it wasn't even a solid five minutes yet.

"Well love, since I know there's no such archangel as _'Caroline'_…then it's safe to assume you are a simple pretty little angel who's following orders. Pray tell, whose orders _are_ you following?"

"Heaven's" she smugly replied, yet kept her facial expressions to be neutral.

He chuckled lowly "Clever…but there's no such angel named _Heaven_ so…Michael…has he found escape from hell's mightiest cage?"

At the mention of the archangel name, she didn't flinch.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no…how about Raphael, did he fake his own death?"

At the sound of the other archangel's name she dared not move a muscle.

"Good he was an ass. How about…Gabriel…he was entertaining"

At the sound of yet another archangel's name, she didn't even twitch.

"Well I know it's not Uriel, no one likes Uriel. You don't seem like the type of Angel to follow a guy like Uriel…wait, he's not an archangel, just not a big people person."

_Obviously, he considered humans to be as ants, or roaches, Caroline mused._

He slowly smiled "I've been wondering where the other archangels scurried off to. All we saw were Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and of course, Lucifer. Where's…Jerahmeel?"

Caroline tried hard. She stayed stoic as he called names. Lucifer was dead; Michael was still in Lucifer's cage. Gabriel was said to be dead but no one could tell for sure considering he was also known to be a trickster, and Raphael was surely dead. But when he called Jerahmeel's name, she blinked. She didn't mean to blink; she was trying to stay stoned. She knew right away that she had given him his answer.

Klaus grinned when she blinked at the name. It wasn't even an educated guess. He just chose a name. Truthfully, he assumed the only archangels that existed were the well known ones…

"Ah…so there's a new Sherriff in town and he wants his precious tablet back…well, we all want something don't we?"

She scowled "What do you want?"

"World domination"

She scoffed "Seriously…?"

He shrugged "Okay I'll admit, that does seem quite farfetched right now, one must have patience when they desire to take over the world. I would've taken a step forward…you know, for threatening purposes…" he used the tip of his shoe to kick the rug up to show the visible signs of a devil's trap marked in red "…but it left no room for a dramatic exit…you understand"

She really didn't, but she had hoped he wouldn't have noticed the trap under the rug. But like Dean said, all demons expect it.

"So instead of world domination…I'll settle for the Demon tablet"

She frowned "The tablets are the word of God and they belong in heaven"

"I personally don't care for them as the language—though recognizable— is ultimately unreadable to me, and I haven't the patience to go through the trouble of finding a prophet. However, the Demon tablet can be detrimental if fallen to the wrong hands and…you angels are quite fickle with such things. Hence why I prefer to hold onto the one thing that can destroy me…and the rest of my kind"

"I can say the same thing about Demons with the angel tablet. The last time a Demon got a hold of it; all angels got kicked out of heaven, some of us even died. Now it is in the hands of Demons once again, who knows what terrible fate befalls us now" she retorted.

"The last time the Angels touched a tablet, it was the Demon tablet and we almost got locked back in hell forever—" he hissed.

"—where all Demons belong…!"

"Hello Pot, meet Kettle" he growled in return.

They both fell silent after that.

He moved his arms from behind his back to cross them over his chest, and then he slowly smirked.

"I suppose you believe Angels have more rights to be here than Demons do?"

"We are created as guardians over God's creations"

"Then that means you're my guardian too?"

She wrinkled her brows in confusion at his words. _They were not created to be guardians over demons._

"God created heaven, the earth, everything else on it and you Angels. Lucifer is an Angel, therefore, when Lucifer created us Demons, we became a part of that long list of things you winged bureaucrats are meant to guard. After all, we demons are just tortured human souls that have been twisted by darkness…" he put on his best innocent puppy dog face "Are we not deserving of being guarded by god's _mightiest _soldiers?"

She stood straight at his words.

It made sense; a demon is just a dark and twisted tortured soul from hell, yet still a human soul. Human souls are under angel's protection…

She shook her mind, no. Demons weren't human…not anymore.

"You won't have the demon tablet"

He smirked "How about you be a good little soldier, and go back to Jerahmeel with my very short list of demands?"

"I don't have to; the tablets are the word of God. Heaven won't part with them"

"I'm pretty sure if your archangel wants the angel tablet as badly as I think he does, then he'll make an exception" Klaus insisted "I'm even willing to make a deal of sorts"

"Angels _don't _make _deals_ with demons" she snorted in response.

He dropped his arms to his side and shrugged "Well, if _angels _change their mind…you know my number"

He turned with intention to poof away, but he frowned when he found that he had not moved. He tried to take a step forward but he was blocked by a sort of an invisible force, quite like a devil's trap.

Caroline slowly smirked as the glow in the dark markers worked. He couldn't move, that'll teach that smug demon.

Klaus turned around and glared at her. She snapped her fingers and the lights went out, then she looked up, he slowly followed her eyesight to find the very devil's trap above his head in neon glowing ink…bloody glow in the dark.

He looked back down at her "Someone came prepared"

She snapped her fingers and the lights came back on.

"Your freedom, for the tablet"

"Sweetheart, you say that like it's a bad thing" he retorted "Who wouldn't want to be in the presence of a beautiful angel?"

Her vessel was quite taken by his words. _Beautiful_…well yes, Candice is quite stunning.

He blinked and suddenly, with the sound of wings flapping off, she was gone. He was taken aback by that; mostly because "That was my move"

* * *

When Caroline came back, she was nervous.

Jerahmeel of course, did not want to hand over the demon tablet, as they needed it for the power. He left it up to her to find another way to get the tablet. That was a terrifying thing to even comprehend. She follows rules. She's a soldier. She can't just…_wing it_. Though he had told her to befriend him for it; that plan fell through when he figured out who she was working for and what they wanted.

Initially, she assumed he was a regular demon who thought himself capable of ruling hell, but when she saw his true form…his eyes, she knew. Even Jerahmeel seemed surprised by the new revelation that there were more Prince's of hell out there. Though, if what the demon said is true…he should know all the archangels that exist…right?

But her mission still stood; befriend the new king of hell and retrieve the angel tablet, without killing the vessel. Most importantly, protect her vessel. There will be no killing of the creatures they were created to protect.

But he knows she wants the tablet, so he'll know that whatever she does it'll be for the tablet. She can't give him the demon tablet either. So she was in a stalemate.

So she decided to leave him trapped in the hotel room in the devil's trap. She sealed the door so no one could hear anything going on in the room, and she tapped into the manager's mind and made him believe the room was permanently rented and not to be disturbed.

She'll simply wait him out.

* * *

It was days when Jerahmeel visited them.

"Hello demon" he greeted coldly.

"Jerahmeel, in the meat-suit…" he trailed off "I'd say it's a pleasure but…not much of a fan of you feathered airheads—Caroline excluded of course. Our days spent staring each other down and building sexual tension has been fun so far"

She rolled her eyes at him. There was no sexual tension whatsoever between them.

Jerahmeel and Klaus had a discussion. Klaus refused him the angel tablet and the archangel refused Klaus the demon tablet. That's when Jerahmeel decided to make a deal with Klaus, or at the very least…offer him a deal. He will return the demon tablet to him if he loans him the angel tablet to rein his fellow glowing halo's back. Klaus didn't like that offer because he got nothing from it but empty promises.

But then an idea came into mind.

"I _could agree_ to your request, but there's nothing in it for me you see and—_as the king of hell and all the deals we make—_I can't really allow it. So how about you sweeten the deal and leave the sweet little blonde angel to me until you make good on that promise?"

"What?" She gaped in shock.

"What do you want with Caroline?" the archangel asked him.

"Like I said, I get nothing in that deal so I'm making sure I get something and I want my own…guardian angel if you will. So, what will it be? My own temporary personal angel, or I find ways to get myself a prophet to decode the angel tablet and I smite you all into oblivion?"

* * *

Caroline was pissed.

Like seriously, she's never been so pissed in her life. In fact, angels aren't supposed to even have emotions to be pissed. But she was pissed.

She stood in an old abandoned mental hospital, with Klaus, the Prince—_and king_—of Hell sitting in his stupid throne at her side. It's been weeks since they made the deal.

Initially, Jerahmeel said no. He refused to hand her over. In return, the Prince refused them the tablet. Caroline realized in that moment, that as much as she was disgusted by the idea of even being in that demon's presence longer than she wanted to be; heaven was in chaos. They had no ruler, no chain of command, angels were lost and confused and not sure what to do or who to follow; and she's been away from her family for too long. She enjoyed the peace the heaven she was in gave her, but she had longed to be amongst her own kind.

If standing by this demon's side until Jerahmeel establishes control and peace amongst her brothers, gives her back her family, then it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

So she agreed to his terms.

She had been receiving constant updates from Jerahmeel himself about his progress.

He had soon found the Leviathan tablet, and had to use the power from the collective tablets more than he would have liked because he received some opposition, but it was coming along. More angels by the hour were joining him in a peaceful heaven where they would return to doing god's true purpose for them.

Meanwhile, Klaus was using her like she was his personal sword. But there were times…she would swear there were times he seemed…human. Like when a demon came to him and alerted him that they had found his father's soul deep in hell buried among countless others. He placed the soul into a random person—much to her displeasure. The conversation he had with his father was heated and filled with emotion.

His father hated him, and his time in hell being tortured and tormented twisted him so much, that it only made his hatred towards his son that much worst. She had never seen such hatred in her entire existence. It was boiling hot and empty. There was no meaning behind his rage yet he had it like it was engrained in his very essence. Klaus took his anger out by torturing his father's twisted soul. He got so angry at his step father that he almost killed him with an angel blade. But she had stopped him.

"Don't kill him"

"You feel sympathy for this soul?" he was truly surprised by that.

"I—" he cut her off.

"How disappointingly poetic" he growled.

"You mistake me Niklaus" she quickly tried to explain "Allow me to explain"

He hummed but she could tell it was more threatening than innocent "Go on…"

"You are aware of the Angel, Castiel?"

He nodded.

"Lucifer killed him at one point and he died. His essence found its way into the empty, the nothing. That is where all demons and Angels go when they die. Castiel explained it to us as a vast dark space with nothing in it, but the endless angels and demons that have died. They lay in an eternal slumber, never to be awakened again. It is not heaven, but it was a peace. This soul does not deserve to know such a peace. Since Lucifer is dead, might I suggest placing him in his cage to rot till the end of time?"

From that day on, they were…less hostile towards one another. Well, Caroline was less hostile towards their arrangement. It was days after the event when he brought it up again.

"I assume all angels desire dead demons. The more dead demons the merrier, but instead you sought to punish him for all eternity. Why?"

She shrugged "My dad sucks"

Klaus smirked; God won't be winning any daddy trophies anytime soon.

Then she turned to him as he sat on his throne "But yours suck even more"

He frowned, _oh how true her words were._

"My father abandoned us…" she hesitated "…but I think he still loved us. Your father is a horrible soul that deserves no heaven or peace…not even purgatory"

They were both silent as the words sunk in.

He shook his head slightly "I suppose you'll take up arms and defend the humans from neglecting fathers? Perhaps I can be of service…"

She rolled her eyes "Of course not. Some humans are lucky and some aren't. But at least the fathers who did their children wrong repent. They see their wrong and desire to change their choice…some even get the chance to. That demon soul has spent millenniums in hell and yet shows no ounce of remorse. He deserves his punishment"

* * *

Months had passed and she began to…feel something for him. It was quite strange; it was a feeling that was quite new to her. Her vessel's heart would race at the sight of him, when he called her love or sweetheart—_which she learned quite later in her time with him were terms of endearment exchanged between two individuals_—or even when there's a moment when they would touch. She would spent most of her alone time thinking about him deeply. When he showed particular attention to a female demon, a boiling anger would swell inside of her and her fingers would twitch just to smite them. It was ridiculous really. She wondered if he must have drugged her in some way. But why would he? She was at his beck and call until Jerahmeel was finished with his master plan.

Jerahmeel's progress was slow but it was coming along. There were some fractions that believe in the apocalypse and desired to find a way to get it to go back on track. A little difficult to do considering Micheal was in the cage and too much of a mess for a fight and Lucifer was dead…

There was also the faction that held distaste for God's creations. Jerahmeel told her that he desired to convince them to see his way, and if they held their stance against him he would put them in heaven's jail. She understood that because if he didn't, they would attempt to overthrow him and send heaven back into chaos.

It did take her a while to reach him. Truthfully, ever since she had found a common ground with the Prince of Hell, she contacted Jerahmeel less than she usually would. Whether it was out of guilt or perhaps she was beginning to feel less concerned for heaven as her time passed…she may never know…nor wish to find out.

Her vessel Candice believes that she has a crush on him.

She does not have a _'crush'_ on Niklaus. She does not have any _crushes_. She doesn't even know what a _'crush'_ is. Candice then explained to her that when someone has a special attraction for someone else, that might be one sided, it's called a crush.

She does not have a '_special attraction'_ for the new King of Hell.

He's a demon. He's cold and evil, he's a sociopath, and sadistic, and enjoys tormenting others, revels in punishing others…

**_He has an amazing accent though…_**

Yes, she supposed she could agree with Candice that his voice is pleasant.

**_He's smoking hot!_**

_He's not on fire Candice…_

Candice then explained to her, again, that '_smoking hot' _means he's incredibly pleasing to look at.

Her vessel would assume so, her true eyes found his soul to be quite gruesome, but when she switches that part of her eyes to look at his vessel…then she supposed that he was pleasing to look at.

Nevertheless, she cannot '_crush_' on him. He's not just any demon; he's a Prince of Hell. He and his fellow brothers' reigned chaos, torment and bloodshed back in the old days.

He was among the first, the worst, and the most corrupted. She can't…feel anything for him…not even sympathy.

* * *

Klaus realized that he fancied his guardian angel.

There was a…light inside of her he was drawn to. Not her angelic grace, but something…something else.

She was the only angel he ever met that actually cared about humans, genuinely cared about the human race.

Sure, some of the angels he came across often preached the company slogan to him once or twice, tried not to have much human casualties…but Caroline was different.

She made it her business to question about the hosts his demons inhabit, and if he were going to kill them; she'd prefer to spare the humans behind the twisted souls.

It got to the point where he was so tired of her interrupting to question if the human in the meat suit was still alive or not that he made sure his demons found bodies that were either or practically dead.

He may or may not have also told them to kill the body first before if they can't find dead people, but something told him that she won't exactly understand that dead people can't keep rising from the dead. It'll raise questions.

He was the king of hell. He didn't need to bow to Caroline's request that they spare the humans the demons possess, but she had more than once stopped him from killing or torturing any of his demons who deserved it; simply because she desired to spare the human inside. While he had the power to kill her…he found he didn't want to. He could necessarily control her either; she was an Angel after all. He could keep her in a ring of holy oil, but the effort he would have to push out just to continuously send someone to pour fresh oil when it starts to burn out was exhausting just thinking about it.

She was basically undermining his authority as king to save stupid humans. He felt it would be better if they just possessed dead people.

The vessel she possessed was beautiful obviously. While some demons can't bear witness to an angel's true form—_as a Prince of Hell_—he most certainly can. She was stunning. She had a pair of wings—_though broken from the fall_—he could tell they were once a majestic sight to behold. She might look like a little thing in the human she's possessing but she's quite large.

He always found Angel's lack of knowledge to the human world and how they speak to be equally amusing and intriguing. He found he enjoyed when she didn't understand idioms or irony.

There was a time in particular, when he insisted for his demons to get their hands on a piece of document that might be able to help him read God's tablets even if it meant paying an arm and a leg.

She asked him if humans often sold their limbs and wondered who would buy them.

Of course he obliterated the demon that snickered in the crowd with a snap of his finger. If they had any idea what her true form looked like they wouldn't dare ridicule her.

In private he explained to her what he meant by his words.

She commented that even if humans started selling their own limbs, it won't be of much use considering they haven't yet found a way to replace one's limb with another. It was obvious she had no knowledge of the Stein family.

There was something so pure and innocent about her. She was so full of light…she was his light.

* * *

It was about two weeks later when she made contact with Jerahmeel again. He told her that the faction that desired the apocalypse had been executed. He tried to talk to them and when they told him that they'll never side with him, he told her that he ordered to have them locked up. The two factions fought until he had no other choice but to take them out, or else they'd kill more angels who sided with him. She could tell he felt the loss. He told her he was disappointed in himself for killing angels. He didn't want to kill any angels. She assured him that he had to defend the people who entrusted their life and loyalty to him. Though, even she wished he had found a better way to deal with them other than killing them.

Angels were a dying breed. There were quite few of them left.

Back on earth, things between her and Klaus had…changed.

She entered the throne room—_that's what the other demons called it_—to find…another seat next to his. It was an identical throne to the one he sat on. She wondered who he would have sat in the other chair. Better yet, she wondered what other being she would have to play guardian angel to. She only agreed to the Prince of Hell and no one else.

When Klaus came out and spotted her, he smiled brightly "Caroline, come along. We have much to do today"

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. She never had any dealings with his running of hell. All she did was use her power to smite and teleport people into volcanoes and he had her teleport one particular demon inside the mouth of a killer whale. She also prevented him from ending human lives wherever he could—to the Prince's disapproval.

"What do _'we' _have to do?" she asked carefully, approaching the thrones.

He didn't answer, but the sadistic grin on his face told her that whatever it was…she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

So the other seat was for her.

Also, it seemed that a group of demons had huddled together and was making jokes about Klaus behind his back; needing an Angel at his side to seem powerful. He dealt with those demons personally and quite messily. There was blood all over the floor…and human remains. She had asked him countless times not to damage the human vessels in which the demons occupy. He assured her that the vessels they inhabited were already dead but she couldn't be too sure about that. He's a demon, he could lie.

Then the other demons that partook in said conversation had said some ugly—_which was Candice's opinion_—words about her.

Truthfully she felt as if Klaus was more offended by their words than she was. She did not hold their opinion in high regard of anything…therefore if they said anything about her…she didn't care. He felt it would be justice if she were to punish them. But she did not feel wronged, and they did not actually do anything to deserve punishment.

"Niklaus—" she began but he cut her off.

"Please, Klaus"

"Klaus…I'm an angel" she continued.

"And there's no denying it" he mocked with a knowing smile.

She ignored his words…mostly because she didn't know what he meant by them "We are soldiers of the Lord, we don't have souls. So I don't feel the scorn you thought I would feel by their words. It meant nothing to me, they mean nothing to me. What they think mean nothing to me, because considering what they are, their opinion about anything in regards to good and bad or light and darkness is as twisted as their souls are"

The demons seemed relieved by her words. Klaus seemed annoyed by them.

Mostly because she had a point; angels don't have souls. They don't feel or have opinions, they simply follow orders. Sure, some special cases eventually learn to feel emotions, but she hasn't been on earth much and the time she has spent here has been in this building at his side. He would have enjoyed seeing what kind of punishment she would have come up with.

He was going to kill the demons when they made a very dark comment on God's creation skills.

He watched as her eyes glow a mixture of white and blue and her face turned dark. She stretched her hand out and a force pulled one of the demons into her grasp by his neck.

"One should not speak of things they know nothing about"

She cocked her head to the side for a second before dropping the demon to the floor and slowly turned to Klaus. He raised his eyebrows at her as a challenge.

She turned back to the demons "Our father, the almighty God should be worshipped, and not ridiculed. Since you seem so uneducated in your bible studies…how about eternal Sunday school?"

Before the demons could even consider what she meant by that, she snapped her fingers. They froze in place, and their eyes glazed over, as if they weren't even in the room anymore.

They opened their hand as if they had a book in their hand and their hands burned as if they were being burned by holy water.

"Make it stop…" the other demon mumbled in panic.

"Please make it stop" the demon she grabbed trembled.

Klaus turned to her in confusion "What did you do?"

She turned to him with a shrug "Right now, they think they're in a catholic church reading the bible from Genesis to Revelations. They shall continue to do so until they die"

She turned back and watched as they recited the first words of the Genesis chapter. Klaus stared at her in wonder.

_Amazing_ was the one word that came to his mind.

* * *

It had been a couple of months since that day and finally, Jerahmeel told her that heaven was back on track and there was peace amongst the angels once more.

She had grown quite close to Klaus during that time. She wanted to be daring and consider them friends even...but what she felt for him…it felt like more than mere friendship.

There were times she would catch him looking at her with amazement or adoration in his eyes…but it could easily be mistaken for something that it wasn't. He had softened towards her, at times even nice. He still made sexual jokes that she didn't quite understand…but Candice would explain them to her as best as she was able. Some she understood, others were a lost cause.

When she met up with Jerahmeel to ask about when he'll give Klaus the demon tablet, it was not what she was expecting.

"The tablets are the word of God Caroline. The demons are not meant to have them. They shall remain in heaven where they belong. Come along, now…join us in heaven" he explained to her.

She was confused by his words "But you made a deal with him. You promised him the tablet in exchange for the Angel tablet and some time. You have accomplished the task"

The archangel sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder "Caroline, you should understand that sometimes, one must break promises to achieve a greater purpose"

She pulled her shoulder from his grasp and took a step back "You gave your word Jerahmeel. I considered you an honorable man. What has changed you?"

He dropped his hands to the side and his face hardened "It was never my intention to keep to my end of the deal Caroline. I simply bought myself time to succeed in my mission. I have enough power to return you to heaven without interference from that Demon. You know we belong in heaven Caroline. This world…it changes us and not for the better" he then put his hand out for her to take "It's time Caroline, it's time to come home"

* * *

She returned to heaven with Jerahmeel, but as soon as she arrived, she left. Instead, she went to the heaven of a soon-to-be mother who died in a car accident along with her unborn child 50 years ago. Her heaven consisted of sitting in her backyard and dreaming of her future child. She sat inside the woman's house in deep thought.

Jerahmeel was known to be an honorable archangel who always stood to his word. When he made the deal with Klaus she knew he would keep to it. It was one of the major reasons why she the Prince's condition to the promise. She knew Jerahmeel would keep to his word and everything would be okay.

His words struck her deeply.

**_You know we belong in heaven Caroline. This world…it changes us and not for the better"_**

"To some extent, his words were true. This world…earth…it changed her. She felt different to the angel who had been heaven almost all her existence. She…felt. She felt guilt, fear, disappointment, desire. To say earth changes you and not for the better would be a simple matter of opinion. She did not dislike the way she felt now.

But the only feelings that were plaguing her very essence were guilt and disappointment. He broke his word and seemed to have no remorse in doing so. He even said it was never truly his intention to keep his word. Had he fooled her the whole time? Does he truly have heaven's best interest at hand? Does he truly share the same views as she does…or was it a ruse to gain her trust and her help? Why would he seek her out above all the other angels…what was so special about her?

It nagged her so much that she decided to return back to Jerahmeel. She found him in his new office and thankfully, he allowed her to see him alone.

"Has everything you ever told me been a lie?" she went straight to the point.

He looked up at her from the papers he was writing in and heavily sighed "I do share your views that we should return to our roots of being guardians over god's creations. I also wish not to involve humans in our affairs"

"You killed the faction who believed in the apocalypse because you wanted to, did you?"

"They wouldn't have changed Caroline. They've spent thousands of years waiting for it so paradise on earth could happen. They still believe in it and will continue to do so. I ended their misery"

She shook her head as she felt the sting of betrayal in her chest.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you're a Castiel…you're an innocent and a loyal soldier. You will follow the rules given to you with determination and vigor…with the absolute belief that you're doing the right thing, and you were. You're so innocent, not even a Prince of Hell would believe your intentions were less than honorable. I needed him to believe, and you made that happen. Heaven is forever in your debt Caroline"

She left with those words. He chose her because she was unsusceptible and blindly loyal. He chose her because she was too good of a soldier to ever question his intentions. He chose her because the Prince would believe her intentions to be true and noble and she won't break their word, so he could place his trust and faith in her, all the while Jerahmeel had every intention to break his word and betray them both.

Then there's Klaus…

He probably thinks she's getting the tablet for him right now. Perhaps he believes that his trust was misplaced. He'll shrug it off or he'll seek vengeance. He'll definitely seek vengeance.

She enjoyed their time together. She never thought their first meeting would have brought them to this point. She knew even entertaining feelings and emotions as an Angel was almost a crime…but now, she couldn't help it. And considering who those feelings and emotions are meant for…they'll probably lock her away for eternity…as they did Gadreel.

She had a friend, Klaus was her friend. She betrayed her friend, but the angels were her family…

But were they? They call each other brothers and sisters but they'll kill each other if it suits their agenda. How can they be family…but turn on each other?

They might be her brothers and sisters…but if she's being completely honest…they've always felt like strangers to her. She guessed it was probably why she preferred to be in someone's heaven, and stay for centuries at a time before moving to another over being amongst her own kind. They never felt like family to her.

Then Jerahmeel came along and gave her the opportunity to create a familiar bond amongst her own. But he betrayed her.

She can't be here…not anymore. An archangel—who is meant to be looked up to—betrayed her. She's quite sure the other angels won't even flinch if they were to find out. They will believe it was done for the greater good and thank her for her sacrifice…

She couldn't be in heaven any longer because if they were to find out it wasn't much of a sacrifice…she doubts she'll even see heaven's jail but the sharp end of an angel blade. They will betray her as Jerahmeel did. She can't be among beings who would betray her in the blink of an eye.

* * *

She stood behind the familiar desk of the room she rented from the Hotel in which she first met Klaus. This time, she warded it against angels from seeking her out…unfortunately, it was also weakening her. She was strong enough to stand and move, but any overexertion of her powers could knock her unconscious. It was bad enough she was on the run from all the angels now…

She lit the match and dropped it in the familiar bowl she used to summon the new King of Hell. She dropped it in the bowl and used her hand to clear away the smoke and thankfully, there he was, standing in the same exact spot he appeared from before.

The amused smile he had when they first met was now replaced by a cold detached stare. He figured out what had happened.

"How odd" he grumbled "She summons me to gloat. She has bested a Prince and King of Hell"

"K—Klaus…" she stammered.

"I suppose the devil's trap is still up there to make sure I don't leave as you gush about your achievements" he egged on.

"Seriously, would you stop being cosmic ass and listen for once in your very long life?!" she snapped.

The room fell into a silence and she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry"

"Not interested" he retorted

She growled in frustration.

"Look, I don't have time. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry Jerahmeel broke his deal with you, okay. I considered him to be an honorable man and I agreed to your terms because I trusted him with my life. I was wrong to trust him" she sighed heavily and looked away from him "I've always felt…like I never belonged with the angels. I spent my time in the heaven of human souls that have passed. I thought, if he brought back order to heaven, I could return to my family and not feel so alone all the time. But I still don't feel like I belong…not really…especially after Jerahmeel whom I trusted betrayed me so easily."

Klaus kept silent as he listened to her. Caroline let out a ragged breath and turned to face him.

"It doesn't even matter anymore because I don't think I'll be welcomed back into heaven after today. I might even top Castiel or Lucifer as heaven's most hated. I committed multiple crimes against my own kind and they won't let me go or lock me up"

She bent down and opened the drawer of the table. She pulled out the tablet and placed it on the table.

"It's the demon tablet. I stole it from an archangel who won't forgive me and will gain access to this room in a matter of time. The warding won't hold for long"

He looked up to find that there was a crack in the ceiling where the devil's trap would have completed over. He looked back down at her in surprise and a bit of hesitance.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You didn't just make a deal with Jerahmeel, you made a deal with me too. You trusted me to fulfill our end and make good on our promise to you and we failed you. I dislike the feeling of betrayal and I'm quite sure you do too"

He looked down at the tablet, then back up at the Angel. She stole from her own kind and made herself an enemy of heaven…to keep her promise?

"You're doing this for some other reason. An angel won't go against their own for something as small as a promise" he maintained, there was more.

"_Ugh_, would you just take it before they barge in. I can feel the warding fading!" she stressed. Seriously, he's trying to ask questions she's not ready to admit to and they're on the brink of death by smiting or something by a frigging archangel.

He made his way around the table to get close to her. She tried to take a step backward to make space between them, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"Why?"

"Klaus…" she whimpered, her eyes beginning to water. Why were her eyes beginning to water? Why would she be shedding tears?

"Say it, Caroline. I need you to say it"

She shakily shook her head. "We need—"

"**_I need_** to hear you say it"

Her eyes opened wild with frustration.

"You know what, fine. I turned my back against my own kind; I stole the stupid Demon tablet and I went against a frigging archangel for you okay? _I did it all for you_!"

He smashed his lips against hers. Her eyes were wide in surprise.

His lips were…soft, yet forceful.

His lips moved and hers automatically moved along with him…as if she had done it before. His lips glided against hers. His hand that had a vice grip on her arm had released said arm, only to make its way around her waist. He walked closer to her and he held her gently…preventing her from taking any steps back. Both her arms dropped to the side; having no idea what to do with them. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt a tingling spread throughout her body. Her hear was racing with excitement and nervousness at the same time. Was she doing it right? Does she just…keep going? Should she pull away? Does she want to?

When he pulled himself away from her, both of them were panting from lack of air, despite none of them actually needing it to survive.

She felt this bubble flowing up from in her stomach and up her throat and she could feel the corners of her mouth twitched and rose into a smile.

She never knew it, but she's wanted to do that for quite some time.

He too sported a smile and she felt her insides flutter because of it. Maybe he does feel the same way she does…

He slowly moved his hand from the small of her back to grab her hand. He turned to the table to grab the tablet as well.

"Let's get out of here before those angels decide to repeat the smiting of Sodom and Gomorrah"

She momentarily frowned by that "That would be impossible…that kind of smiting took three archangels and three dozen angels"

He turned to her and arched his brow "When you have an Angel tablet made by and with God's magic…archangels kinda become redundant"

She shrugged in agreement and they disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**So how yall like it?**

**-Cindy**


End file.
